Yet Again
by So I Got My Boots On
Summary: Miley and Oliver are alone in Miley's room. Silence. He stares at her. She stares at him. They do it. It's History.


THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
-Charlene

Rate and Review Please!

* * *

Miley and Oliver were alone in her room and she Miley felt suffocated. She wanted to touch him…She wanted him to touch her…Why the hell were they silent?

Oliver was silently staring at Miley beautiful body. He was amazed by her sapphire-blue eyes, her moist pink lips, her bare neck, her beautifully-shaped C-cup breasts, her hot curves and her long legs. He stared yet again at her breasts. He was noiselessly urging some invisible spirit to rip Miley's white shirt off. He could see the faint outline of Miley's La Perla silk bra. His dick throbbed with excitement.

At that point, Miley could feel Oliver's intense gaze on her breasts and she decided to jiggle her body up and down to give him the pleasure of staring at her bouncing boobs. She was wet already and she wanted this inhumane silence to end. The door was safely locked, the curtains were drawn and there wouldn't be anyone home for another two weeks. And they were both eighteen. So why shouldn't they do it now?

Because Lily and the two of them promised not to date each other again? Miley wanted to keep that promise, but with Oliver lying beside her on her bed, staring at her perky boobs…it was hard to keep a promise that seemed insignificant at that time.

Oliver's eyes widened. He wanted to fuck her now!

"Miley?" Oliver asked her huskily.

"Yes, Oliver?" Miley replied with her left hand rubbing on her neck.

"Can I kiss you?"

Miley stopped a smile from forming on her lips. "Go ahead."

Then she felt his arms around her and their mouths savored the taste of each other. It was gentle, yet Miley felt the pulse on her pussy get stronger. He kissed her lips tenderly, tasting her strawberry-flavored lipgloss. He pressed his hands on her back and pushed her more towards him.

Miley tasted Doublemint and she wanted more. She pressed her breasts on his chest and they stopped for a while.

"I love you." Oliver whispered to her. And she watched his lips move.

She couldn't take the innocence any longer. She sat up and hastily took of her shirt, exposing her La Perla underwire. Oliver stared up at her and stared at her heavenly boobs. He wanted to touch them…to _suck_ on them. And plus, Miley looked really hot with her brown hair all messed up.

He took of his shirt and Miley awed at his perfect six-pack abs. He watched her take off her black mini-skirt, revealing more dick-throbbing flesh. She looked perfectly HOT!

Miley lied on top of him and he got a clear view of her milky breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Miley shivered when Oliver rubbed his hand on her back and she asked herself if the air-conditioner was working right. She felt hot.

They rolled to one side of the gigantic bed and they continued, this time with Oliver on top. He took off his shorts, revealing his boxers. Miley's eyes widened because of the thought that something delightful was in those shorts.

He kissed her hungrily while removing that silky floral bra. Miley felt naked and hot. She stared at her boobs and her huge nipples were shaped like a prune already. She felt the cool air of the airconditioner on bare breasts. He rubbed her boobs to relieve them from the prune-like structure and Miley bit her lip with pleasure.

_Finally_, Oliver thought. He sucked on one of Miley's breasts and Miley arched her body with pleasure, giving Oliver more access to her boobs. Oliver kissed her other nipple, while rubbing her other boob with his hand. Miley groaned with pleasure. Sex with Oliver felt better than sex with Jake.

Her panties felt soaking wet but she didn't want to speak or stop Oliver from sucking on her humongous nipples.

But, to Miley's dismay, he stopped. But he sensually kissed her forehead, then her nose, her mouth (hungrily), each of her nipples, her stomach…

Miley got excited as Oliver lowered himself further. He took each of the sides of Miley matching floral panties and slid them down. He kissed the top of her vagina then the clean-shaven area below, which was soaking wet! AND IT WAS HOT!

Miley gasped with pleasure as Oliver planted one soft kiss on the soft flesh of her vagina. "Oliver, baby…don't stop."

She planted her hands on his head as Oliver continued kissing her pussy. Miley groaned and pushed his head further. His kisses became licks and Miley screamed his name. "More! More! Oh, God! Don't stop!"

"Get in me! Now!" She demanded huskily. "Baby, take off your shorts."

Oliver took of his shorts and revealed his red penis. Miley watched it with a wave of longing. "Get in me…" She whispered.

"I will baby…" He whispered back and kissed her pussy one more time. He dipped his dick in her vagina and at once, they were both struck with pleasure. Miley began grinding her hips. And Oliver decided to follow. Miley was gasping harder. "Oh…God! More! More! Harder!"

"Oh God," Oliver said. "This is so hot…You're so hot!"

Oliver pulled away, out of breath. And Miley stole another peek at his giant penis. She almost salivated as she neared her mouth to his dick and she sucked it! She licked it with such longing passion and Oliver felt another wave of pleasure. He stared at her bouncing boobs as she suck on his dick.

Miley stopped, satisfied. And she lied on top of Oliver once again, pressing her whole body to his equally nude body and she felt her tired vagina pulse again. They rolled again and she was at the bottom. Oliver kissed her neck and pressed his hand on her boob yet again. And Miley screamed _yet again._

Miley stood up when Oliver was done and she pressed a button on the stereo. _Careless whisper _played and she danced to tune with such hot moves that Oliver wanted to lie on top of her and suck her vagina again. But he tried to calm himself as Miley whipped her hair back and forth, her long hair falling on her bare, milky boobs. And he stared at her pussy, remembering how it tasted.

Then he stood up and pushed her against the wall, pushing two fingers inside of her, then licking his fingers. Miley groaned as they had sex yet again. And Oliver smiled with pleasure as he stared at her boobs _yet again._

_

* * *

hope that wet you... :)  
_


End file.
